


Thursday night distractions.

by Two_Bitts



Category: Mtap, My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Mild BDSM, Mtap - Freeform, Multi, My time at portia, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, smut with minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Bitts/pseuds/Two_Bitts
Summary: Cara decides to tease her boyfriends, knowing full well it would get her in trouble.
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Female Builder/Gust (My Time At Portia), Builder/Gust (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 18





	Thursday night distractions.

The three of them were an unlikely group. Cara knew that. The captain of the local civil corps, a builder, and an architect. But Cara loved her boys, and they loved her too. It was a typical thursday night for the trio, as they all lounged on the sofa. Bowls of pasta in their hands, basic red meat sauce on top of all but Arlo's. The red head had applied a liberal amount of spicy elements to his dish. Mostly through hot sauce. They sat on one end of the three man sofa each, with Cara laying across both of them, her head near Gusts knees, and her feet on Arlo. She looked up at Gusts face, looking at the stubble that had grown in over the day. She glanced down at Arlo, who had already finished his meal. His hand lay on her bare shin, tracing patterns into the skin her very short skin didn't cover. Cara had an idea. Sitting up, she set her mostly finished meal on the table. She walked over to the clothes basket, and sighed, loudly.  
"Have neither of you ever actually gotten a shirt into the laundry bin?" She bent down slowly, fully aware of what the two men behind her could see as she did so. Some very transparent lace underwear.  
"Are those new?" Gust asked  
"I think they are." Arlo said, his voice closer now. "Are they part of a set Darling?". Cara straightened up, holding a couple of shirts. She put them in the bin, and bent over again.  
"I saw them and couldn't resist." She dumped the last of the clothes in the bin. Spinning around, Arlo had already gotten up and moved closer, but Gust was watching from the couch. She lifted her skirt up "Do you like them?"  
"Well we would have to see the whole set then, wouldn't we?" Gust said, an eyebrow raised.  
"We would," Arlo quickly agreed. Cara looked at them, before starting to slowly unbutton her shirt  
"You want to see?" She asked.  
"You know we do." Cara turned around, and slid of her shirt, slowly. Trying her absolute best to drag this out and tease her boys. She slid her hands down her body, and grabbed her skirt, gently pulling it down her legs. She stepped to the side and bent over once more, picking her clothes up this time. She straightened up and turned around.  
"Very nice." Gust said "You should go get your collar. What do you think Arlo?"  
"Oh I very much agree." He nodded "Go on Kitten, get your collar."

Cara felt the excitement build in her stomach. She ran to their bedroom, flipping the chest of toys open. On top sat her collar, and restraints. Other items of interest sat in a jumbled mess below. She picked up the collar, and ran back out to the lounge, where Gust and Arlo stood, waiting. She got to her knees, and Arlo approached, taking the leather band from her. He knelt behind her, his front jacket pressed into her back. Arlo secured the collar around her neck, buckling it into place. He wrapped a hand around her middle, and ran his other through her hair. Arlo began kissing his way up her shoulder and exposed neck, stopping to nibble at some points. Cara could feel herself blushing, very aware of how much more naked she was, compared to the other two.  
"You really should stop making trouble like this," Gust said, as Cara felt her cheeks burn hotter. "Are you that desperate for us that you'll put on such a show?" Arlo's hand was starting to roam lower down Cara's body, as his other hand grabbed a handful of hair, tugging at the locks. She hissed at the sudden pull.  
"Who do you belong to?" Gust asked her. Arlo's second hand was ghosting over her now damp panties, the gentle sensations only making her wetter.  
"Sir and Master." She said, struggling to stay still against Arlo's light touch. "I belong to you two." Arlo hooked his finger around her underwear, pulling them aside  
"Good girl." he said, sticking a finger into her. Cara sucked a breath in humming as Arlo pumped his finger. She groaned as he added another, continuing to push them in and out of her. Gust finally walked towards the pair, rolling his suit sleeves up as he did so.  
"You've given me a problem Kitten. And now you're going to start fixing it." He unzipped his pants, and pulled his erect cock out, letting it hang in front of Cara's face. "Suck.". Arlo dropped the hand holding her hair. Gust hadn't even taken his pants off, leaving Cara so very alone in her nakedness still. She opened her mouth and put her hand on the base of Gust's shaft, gently guiding him into her lips. All of a sudden, Arlo curled his fingers in her. What would have come out as a loud moan, was instead muffled by the cock in Cara's mouth. She wiggled her behind backwards, catching on Arlo's bulge. She began grinding ever so slowly on him, as she started to suck on Gust. Bobbing her head back and forth, she was barely able to keep any form of pace, trying to multi-task as Arlo finger fucked her. Arlo's second hand snaked around her, and started massaging her clit in time with his finger pumps. She moaned around Gust's cock with every move of Arlo's hands, her movements becoming sloppy and eratic. Oh god, Cara could feel sensation pooling in her gut and tingling at her feet. Arlo added another finger. "M gonna cumb-" she managed around Gusts cock.  
"Don't." He ordered, grabbing her by the hair. He began guiding her head back into an even pace, as Cara fought to contain her self. Arlo dropped he hand from her clit, and slowed his movements ever so gently. Cara's brows knotted, frustrated by the lack of stimulation. She tried her best to whine, a high pitch moan around Gusts cock.  
"Are you unhappy about this Kitten?" Arlo asked "Because if your unhappy, I'm more than happy to stop." His fingers grew to a still in Cara, and she whined louder, as she desperately wiggled trying to move Arlo's fingers. "No? Want it back then?" Cara tried to make affirmative noises. Arlo curled his fingers again, and Cara gagged on Gust, pulling back quickly.  
"Maybe you deserve a break Kitten." Gust said. Arlo curled his fingers again, and Cara moaned loudly, her mouth no longer occupied.  
"S-sir, ufh-" She called out to Arlo. He kept curling his fingers, as Cara tried to buck on them. "Ah- a- Master pleasse!" She looked up at Gust, his cock still hanging next to her face "Please, please I a, ah. I need! Ah-" Cara struggled to put a sentence together  
"What was that?" Gust asked "I can't understand you"  
"C-cum, ah, a, need to cummm. Please Master. Let m-me c-uh ah, cum," She begged, her chest heaving. Arlo had picked up speed again and his fingers were pumping and curling, and Cara couldn't keep herself composed any longer. "Please. Please, oh fuck. Fuck, Master please plea-aah!"  
"What a slut you can be." Gust said. "Fine, you may cum.". Hearing this, Arlo quickly put his third finger back into Cara, and started rubbing her clit. She yelped out, not expecting the sudden shift. "F-uh, fu-ah-ck, oh, oh, S-sir!" Cara couldn't help herself as she cried out, her legs shook and she felt her gut twist. "a, gonna, Ah!" She yelped as her climax hit her, Arlo cradling her as she moaned loudly, still fingering her, and letting her ride out the orgasm. She leaned back into Arlo's arms, panting and flushed.  
You made a mess all over my hand, y'know." Arlo said from behind her. She looked down, and sure enough, his hand was completely slick.  
"S-sorry Sir," She said. Gust helped her to her feet before kissing her, hard. He held a hand around her neck, under her throat. The other hand began fumbling with the clasp to her bra. She heard the rustling of clothes, and another zip opening behind her. Cara heard Arlo sigh and moan. Gust pulled away, and looked at Arlo, slowly pulling Cara's now unclasped bra off her.  
"So Arlo, what do you think we should do with our Kitten?"  
"Unh, I want to fuck her. Here, on the floor."  
"I'm sure she would be happy with that arrangement. I myself think Kitten deserves a good spanking for her earlier teasing. And then.. I think I'm going to cum on her." Cara's bra fell to the floor, and Gust's hand slid down her chest, his fingers stopping to pinch and twist at her nipples. Cara closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into Gust. He leaned into her ear and whispered "Would you like that, Kitten? Do you want to be spanked, fucked, and cummed on by your Sir and Master?" Cara inhaled, smelling Gust's cologne.  
"Please Master." She said.  
"Good. Come here then." Gust lead Cara to the single seater couch, where he sat down. Gust's erection was on full display, still free and out of his pants. Cara lay over his knees, and looked sideways to Arlo. He was leaning on the wall, shirtless, rubbing a hand over his cock. Slowly pumping at his length. Cara wanted his cock in her now, fuck.  
"Comfortable?" Gust asked, sliding her wet panties off.  
"Yes Master." Cara said, looking at Arlo as he watched them. Suddenly she was all to aware of her nakedness again, and how Arlo was watching them. Oh god she was blushing again.  
Smack!  
Gust's hand came down on her rear, taking her by surprise as she yelped.  
"What was that?" Gust asked, rubbing the cheek.  
"Sorry Master. That was one, thank you Master."  
"Good,".  
Smack! On the other cheek  
"Two! Thank you Master.". Cara felt a finger run across her wet lips and moaned.  
"Teasing me and Arlo is something bad girls do. And bad girls get punished,"  
Smack!  
"Ah! Three, thank you Master!" Cara panted. Smack!  
"Four! Thank you Master!" Another break, Gust rubbed her red ass cheeks, before burying a couple fingers in her and flexing. Cara moaned on lap, trying to fight the urge to fuck herself on the fingers. Not that Gust would let her anyway. The fingers pulled out and suddenly  
Smack!  
"F-five! Thank you! Master, ah!" Cara was panting and hanging loose on Gust's lap. She was definitely at her limit for today. He pumped his fingers in her again, Cara moaning loudly.  
"Arlo, I think your opportunity to fuck her is here."  
"Pleaaase," Cara moaned, shifting on Gust's fingers. She so desperately wanted to be stretched open and filled by a cock. Gust pulled her up, so she was sitting on top of him, Gust's cock sticking up between her legs. She rocked her hips forward, towards him, her mind only set on being filled. She knew she'd be in trouble, but Gust knew he was teasing her, and she'd had enough.  
"You better hurry up to, she seems quite-uunh" Cara sunk herself down on Gust's cock, feeling the glorious stretch of a cock in her. She had her hands on her clit and breasts, rubbing and pinching. She looked straight at Arlo as he stepped towards them, moaning loudly as she fucked herself on Gust's hard cock.  
"Slut." A hand came up and caught her hair. "Did we say you could do that?" Arlo looked down at her, eyebrows raised.  
"N-no Sir." Cara froze.  
"Off." Cara raised herself off Gust, whining at the emptiness. She stood up on shaky knees, half pulled by Arlo's hand in her hair. "Hands and knees." Cara more then willingly got on all fours on the floor. She felt a finger hook around her collar, as the head of Arlo's cock touched her wet folds.  
Smack!  
"Ah! One, thank you Sir!" Cara's arms buckled.  
"Do as you're told." Arlo told her sternly  
"Yes Sir." she said. Arlo began sliding into her. Slowly. Far to slowly for Cara. Fuck. He knew what he was doing, playing games with her since she had acted out. He sank into the hilt, and Cara moaned at the fullness. God that felt good. "Please." She groaned "Faster Sir." Arlo gave a little thrust, barely pulling out before pushing into her again. Fucking. Not enough. Cara needed more. "Sir. Please." She tried to rock forwards for some movement, but the fingers in her collar soon choked her. "Fuck! Sir I'm sorry. Fuck." A larger thrust pushed into Cara. "Please. Fuck Sir please, fuck." Arlo stopped for a moment before pulling back fully, and slamming into Cara. She yelled out "Fuck! Yes! Sir, fuck. Please, more."  
"Keep begging Darling." Arlo said, slamming his cock into Cara. Cara fell into a stream of "Sir", "Fuck", and "Please," unreservedly begging Arlo to fuck her. Hard. "Such a slut you are." Arlo said, beginning to form a rhythm with his pounding. Oh god, god, fuck, ah! Cara knew she had no hope of hold off the building orgasm she could feel.  
"Fuck, Sir, Can't, Ah! Cumming!" Arlo groaned as she came, feeling the spasms of her climax around him. Fuck, that felt good. He pushed as far into her as he could, determined to fuck her through the orgasm. Cara was stuck on a one track mind now. Fuck, Sir's cock felt so good. She relaxed, the last of her orgasm finally fading away. Arlo's cock felt like electricity pulsing through her with every thrust. Fuck. This was almost to much. Fuck. Fuck.  
"I'm close." Arlo warned. Fuck. Cara didn't want this to stop, but she wanted Arlo to cum in her, fuck.  
"Please. Please." She begged "Cum-ah! Cum in me!". Arlo's strokes grew faster and sloppier, and Cara's toes started to tingle. "Ah! Arlo! Sir!". Arlo's hips snapped into hers once more with a groan , and stilled. Cara groaned, knowing she was full of Arlo's cum. Arlo pulled her upright, so they kneeling with Cara in front again. Gust stood in front of them, pumping his cock with his hand.  
"Cl-close." He said, stepping towards Cara. He was wearing nothing but his unbuttoned shirt, and god he looked good. "F-fuck." Cara was far to gone to have done anything to help him, and instead waited. Gust reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder to stabilize himself, as his breathing quickly picked up. He groaned, and Cara quickly shut her eyes as ribbons of white cum decorated her chest and face. Fuck. Gust sank down in front of Cara and Arlo, leaning his head on a clean part of Cara's shoulders. Soon they would all run a bath and cuddle in blankets. But for now, catching their breath was enough.


End file.
